Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) convert analog signals to digital signals. Innumerable embodiments have been known for many years and require no further explanation. Several types of measurements, e.g., “burst conversion” (i.e., several measurements in a short period of time, e.g., 100 ns, logarithmic distribution of measurements, etc.) are not supported by present ADCs without supplying several timer units that need to be specially synchronized. Power conversion topologies like solar inverters, switched-mode power supplies (SMPS) or DC-DC-converters use operating frequencies in a high megahertz range (amounting to, e.g., 30 MHz), which leads to a need for faster conversion sequences.